ojamajo doremi 16 el pasado revelante
by katiitha
Summary: espero que sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

ojamajo doremi no me pertenece por eso se mantienen todos los derechos de autor

disfrutenla

prologo

hace mucho tiempo el mundo de las brujas y de los humano vivia en paz sin embargo todo cambio cuando un gran enemigo arrebato esa paz sin embargo las brujas pudieron detenerlo y encerrarlo para siempre sin embargo el mundo de los humanostenia miedo que ese gran enemigo volviera por lo que cerraron para siempre el portal el cual conducia a ambos mundos .varios años despues la anterior reinas de las brujas debido al odio que sentia por lo humanos creo el hechizo de las brujas grenoi esto logro que las brujas volvieran a tener alguna clase de contacto con los humanos se creia que el hechizo que mantenia a ese gran enemigo nunca se romperia pero nos equivocamos

punto de vista de doremi

han pasado 4 años desde que deje de ser una aprendiz de bruja lo siento no me e presentado me llamo doremi harukaze tengo 16 años voy en la preparatoria seikai your mis mejores amigas son cristina y emilia soy de cabello largo hasta mis rodillas soy de tez palida y ojos morados soy delgada y mi comida favorita es el filete se preguntaran si tengo contacto con mis antiguas amigas pues claro pero mucho por que todas se encuentran en otros paises

pense que nunca volveria a ver hana la niña que crie para ser la futura reina de las brujas, pero el futuro quizo que volviera la bruja que habia en mi y que mi mundo y las personas que conozco ya no pudieran confiar en mi incluyendo la persona que amo


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1 un encuentro inesperado del destino

punto de vista de doremi

12:30 pm habitacion de doremi

sin darme cuenta los años pasaron todos cambiamos los sentimientos cambian pero aun asi sigues siendo tu eso lo aprendi durante mis años de secundaria en este tiempo extraño a mis antiguas amigas aiko hazuki onpu y todos mis compañeros de primaria los extraño demasiado

"kock"

mama de doremi:"estas despierta hija"

doremi:"claro que ocurre"

mama:"hija tal vez exagere pero tengo una sensacion de que halgo malo va a ocurrirte

doremi:"mama nada malo va a ocurrime pero sabes ya es tarde y mañana empieza la escuela"

mama:"tienes razon te dejare dormir buenas noches hija "

salio de la habitacion

doremi:"mañana sera un gran dia"

a la mañana siguiente

doremi:"rayos llego tarde en mi primer dia por que me quede dormida "

mama:"tranquila hija todo esta bien "

doremi:(sale corriendo de la casa) por que siempre yo"

"pooh "

doremi:"(cae al suelo) rayos que dolor "choque con alguien he y se lo que habria hecho en ese momento ya que ea persona tambien se encontraba en el suelo "lo siento realmente no me fije por donde iva lo lamento"

desconosido:"ya veo que no haz cambiado doremi o mejor dojimi"

doremi:"ese apodo me lo ponia cierta persona quien me molestaba era" en ese momento levanto mi rostro para ver a esa persona y

grite "kotakeeeeeeeee eres tu"

doremi:"tanto tiempo


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2 LOS COMIENZOS

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

DOREMI:KOTAKE NO PUEDE SER CIERTO

KOTAKE:TANTO HE CAMBIADO QUE NO LO QUIERES ACEPTAR VAYA ERES TODAVIA UNA TORPE

DOREMI:TONTO CALLATE NO SOY TAN TORPE

KOTAKE:CLARO QUE LO SIGUES SIENDO DOJIMI

DOREMI:IDIOTA KOTAKE TONTO (EN ESE MOMENTO RECORDE QUE TENIA PRISA POR LLEGAR A MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES)RAYOS POR TU CULPA LLEGARE TARDE NOS VEMOS DESPUES TONTO KOTAKE

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KOTAKE

SIN PENSARLO LO PRIMERO QUE MI MENTE DIJO FUE NO HAZ CAMBIADO NADA MI LINDA Y HERMOSA DOREMI LA VER TU UNIFORME SE QUE SERA UN AÑO MUY INTERESANTE

KOTAKE :OJALA ESTES PREPARADA PARA LO QUE VENGA DESDE AHORA DOREMI

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA CIUDAD DE MISORA SE RESPIRABA UN AMBIENTE DE PAZ Y ARMONIA EN EL MUNDO DE LAS BRUJAS ESTABA APUNTO DE SUFRIR UN CAMBIO QUE AFECTARIA AMBOS MUNDOS

MAYOHEART:MAYORKA CREES QUE HANA SEA UNA BUENA REINA

MAYORKA:CLARO QUE LO SERA FUE CRIADA POR LAS MEJORS HUMANAS LAS CUALES TENIAN UN GRAN CORAZON Y ESPIRITU

MAYOHEART:TIENES RAZON FUE EDUCADA POR LAS MEJORES

MAYORKA:SI OJALA ALGUN DIA PUEDA VOLVER A VERLAS A MIS BRUJITAS ATOLONDRADAS

EN ESE MOMENTO UN GRAN TERREMETO SE ACERCABA AL MUNDO DE LAS BRUJAS PROVOCANDO QUE EL SUELO EMPEZARA ABRIRSE Y VARIAS CATASTROFES NATURALES LLEGRAN PERO NO SOLO EN EL MUNDO DE LAS BRUJAS SI NO EN TODO EL MUNDO Y A TODO EL UNIVERSO

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

CIUDAD DE MISORA

PREPARATORIA BESTER HIGH

PRESENTACION DE INGRESO

DIRECTOR:QUERIDOS ALUMNOS Y PROFESORES(A) EMPEZAMOS EN UN NUEVO AÑO ESCOLAR LLENO DE EMOCION Y TRISTEZA PERO CON ALEGRIA DEBO DECIR BIENVENIDOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA ESPERO QUE MUESTRE UN GRAN ESPIRITU DE ESTUDIO Y COMPROMISO Y A LOS DE ULTIMO AÑO CUIDADO QUE ESTE TA VEZ SEA SU ULTIMO AÑO PERO ES TAMBIEN SU PRIMER PASO PARA LAS UNIVERSIDADES PARA OBTENER SU CARRERA Y SER GRANDES HOMBRE Y MUJERES RESPETADOS BUENO ME DESPIDO DE TODOS MIS ALUMNOS OJALA TENGAN UN BUEN AÑO Y SUPEREN SUS METAS ME CUESTA DECIR ¡QUE SE DIVIERTAN ESTE AÑO ESCOLAR ¡

SUBDIRECTORA: COMO YA OYERON A SU DIRECTOR EMPEZARES A VER SUS CURSOS Y PROFESORES QUIENES ESTARAN CON USTEDES ESTE AÑO LAS CLASES EMPEZARAN EN 2O MINUTOS BUSQUEN SUS SALONES Y DIVIERTANSE

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

VEAMOS ME TOCO EL SALON 2A ES...TO DONDE ESTARA ME PREGUNTABA NERVIOSA ERA NUEVA POR LO CUAL ME RESULTABA DIFICIL CORRDINARME CON TANTOS SALONES

DESCONIDA:TU BUSCAS EL SALON 2A VERDAD

MME INCLINE PARA VER QUEN ERA Y RESULTO SER UNA CHICA QUE APARENTABA TENER MI MISMA EDAD ELLA TENIA EL CABELLO LARGO SUELTO Y OJOS COLOR MIEL

DOREMI:EMM SI TU SABES DONDE ESTA

DESCONIDA:SI CLARO YO TE LLEVO POR CIERTO ME LLAMO NAOMI HIRAGAZU

DOREMI:YO SOY DOREMI HARUKAZE

NAOMI:YA VEO QUE SEREMOS COMPAÑERAS DOREMI POR QUE YO SOY DEL SALON 2A

DOREMI:ENSERIO QUE BIEN A PERO ENTONCES TU ERES DE PRIMER AÑO NO ES ASI COMO PUDISTE ENCONTRAR EL SALON ANTES QUE YO

NAOMI:PUES POR QUE ESTA JUSTO AQUI AL FRENTE

DOREMI: ESO NO PUEDE SER

EN ESO ME ACERQUE HASTA ESE SALON Y ARRIBA DECIA SALON 2A

NAOMI:YA VEO QUE ERES MUY DESPISTADA HARUKAZE

DOREMI:SI BUENO CREO QUE NO HE CAMBIADO MUCHO

NAOMI:SIEMPRE HAS SI DO ASI

DOREMI:SIEMPRE PERO BUENO TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR YA SUPONGO

VOZ:VAYA VAYA VAYA NO PUEDO CREER QUE NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR DOJIMI

DOREMI:ESA VOZ...KOTAKE NI SIQUIERA QUE ESTAMOS EN PREPARATORIA DEJAS DE LLAMARME ASI...PERO TU QUE HACES AQUI

KOTAKE:CHOCASTE CONMIGO Y NI SIQUIERATE FIJASTE EN MI VESTIMENTA

EN ESE MOMENTO LO VI

DOREMI:NO..N..O NO PUEDE SER POR QUE TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A SER COMPAÑEROS DE CLASES

KOTAKE:OYE QUE DRAMATICA ERES BUENO ME VOY A ESCOGER UN ASIENTO NOS VEMOS AL RATO

NAOMI:DOREMI TU ERES AMIGA DE ESE CHICO TAN GUAPO

DOREMI:GUAPO ES LA PERSONA MAS ODIOSA Y TONTO DE TODO EL MUNDO

NAOMI:YA VEO YA LO ENTENDI

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

SALON 2A

PROFESOR:OLA ALUMNOS SOY EL PROFESOR KIRA HIROKI SERE SU PROFESOR POR TODO LO QUE LES QUE DE AÑOS DE ESTUDIO EN ESTA INSTITUCION POR LO TANTO ESPERO RESPETO FRENTE A MI PERSONA PERO ANTES QUE TODO HAY UN ALUMNOS QUE ES TRANSFERIDO QUE NO SE PUDO INTEGRAR ANTES CON USTEDES ADELANTE PASA Y PRESENTANTE A TUS COMPAÑEROS

ALUMNO: OLA ENCANTADO DE CONOCERLO SOY AKATSUKI SHIOOSAN ESPERO QUE NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI:

DOREMI: POR QUE ESTABA AQUI KOTAKE Y AKATSUKI POR QUE A MI PRESIENTO QUE TENDRE MUCHA RELACION CON ELLOS DOS ESTE AÑO

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO MISORA ESTABA APUNTO DE EXPERIMENTAR UNA CATASTROFE NATURAL QUE NO SOLO OCURRIRIA EN MISORA SI NO EN TODOS LOS PAISES ALGO DE MALDAD EN EL MUNDO CAUSADA POR EL PEOR ENEMIGO DE LOS HUMANOS Y BRUJAS Y DE TODAS LAS ESPECIES DEL UNIVERSO AQUEL QUE PODRIA CONVERTIR EL UNIVERSO EN NADA DE NOMBRE EGASTUEL

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

PREPARATORIA BESTER HIGH

ALMUERZO

DOREMI:RAYOS PRIMER DIA DE CLASES Y TODAVIA NO PUEDO ENTENDER NADA DE LAS MATERIAS

EN ESE MOMENTO VI COMO MI BEBIDA COMENZO A MOVERSE

DOREMI:QUE ESTA PASANDO

NAOMI:DOREMI ES UN TERREMOTO

ALUMNOS:WAAA SALGAN DE LA ESCUELA TODOS AFUERA¡¿

NAOMI:DOREMI HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUI YA

EN ESO EMPEZAMOS A CORRER JUNTO CON NAOMI A LA SALIDA EN ESO SE ESCUCHO UN GRITO EN UNO DE LOS SALONES

DOREMI:NAOMI HAY QUE VOLVER HAY UNA NIÑA ATRAPADA EN UNO DE LOS SALONES

NAOMI:NO DOREMI ES PELIGROSO ESPERA A QUE ALGUIEN VENGA Y VEA COMO AYUDAR

DOREMI:LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO QUEDARME SIN HACER NADA

NAOMI:DOREMI ESPERA ES PELIGROSO¡

NO IMPORTABA QUE TENIA QUE RESCATAR A ESA NIÑA ALGO MUY MALO PODRIA PASARLE

ALUMNA:AYUDA TENGO MUCHO MIEDO ALGUIEN

DOREMI:TRANQUILA TODO ESTA BIEN APURANTE HAYA ESTA LA SALIDA CORRER

EN ESE MOMENTO SE ABRIO EL PISO DEL SALON NO SOLO DE ESO SI NO DEL SUELO

DOREMI:QUE..QU..E ESTA OCURRIENDO LA SALIDA RAYOS QUE HAGO ESTOY ATRAPADA¡

EGASTUEL: ESTE ES EL COMIENZO DE MI MUNDO EX APRENDIZ DE BRUJA

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

SIENTO HABERLES HECHO ESPERAR E ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA SIEMPRE QUE ESCRIBIA DEBIDO A UN PROBLEMA EN MI COMPUTADOR LOS DATOS SIEMPRE SE PERDIAN PERO AL FIN LO PUDE TERMINAR DISFRUTENLO


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3 MAGIA Y PELIGROS

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

EGASTUEL:ESTE ES EL PRINCIPIO EX APRENDIZ

DOREMI:QUIEN ERES

EGASTUEL:LO SIENTO POR NO PRESENTARME PERO ES MEJOR QUE TODAVIA NO LO SEPAS HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL MOMENTO

DOREMI:DE QUE HABLAS

EGASTUEL:MI DULCE Y ENCANTADORA EX APRENDIZ TU TIENES ALGO QUE YO QUIERO Y NO TE DEJARE EN PAZ HASTA QUE LO TENGA

DOREMI:QUE QUIERES QUE YO TENGO

EGASTUEL:PUES TU ALMA

DOREMI:QUE YO NO TENGO NADA BUENO PARA QUE QUIERES MI ALMA

EGASTUEL:NO ES SOLO LA TUYA SI NO LA DE TODAS LAS APRENDICES DE BRUJA Y EX APRENDICES CLARO CON ELLAS PODRE TENER EL PODER NECESARIO PARA GOBERNAR TODOS LOS MUNDOS CLARO DE JOVENES QUE CREAN EN LA MAGIA Y LA UTILICEN TIENEN QUE SER ALMAS PURAS

DOREMI:NO TENDRAS MI ALMA PARA ESE PROPOSITO

EGASTUEL:PUES DESDE AHORA SEREMOS ENEMIGOS BUENO TE DEJO ADIOS HERMOSA

EN ESE MOMENTO LA ESTRUCTURA DEL EDIFICIO ESTABA DERRUMBANDONSE

DOREMI:RAYOS AHORA QUE HAGO ...NO PUEDO MORIR NO AUN BUENO ESTE ES EL ADIOS A TODOS

EN ESO MI CUERPO EXPARCIO UNA LUZ

DOREMI: WAAA

AKATSUKI:MENOS MAL QUE LO HICE A TIEMPO

DOREMI:AKATSUKI ME SALVASTE

AKATSUKI:SI PERO TUVE QUE HACER MI MAGIA EN UN LUGAR MAS ALEJADO PARA QUE NO ME VIERAN

DOREMI:(LLORANDO)AKATSUKI GRACIAS ENSERIO DE VERDAD GRACIAS(ABRAZANDOLO)

AKATSUKI:(SONROJADO)NO HAY PROBLEMA MI LINDA DOREMI

EN ESO SE OYO UNA VOZ

KOTAKE:DOREMI

DOREMI:KOTAKE QUE HACES AQUI

KOTAKE:ESO DEBERIA DECIRLO YO ADEMAS DIJIERON QUE TU VOLVISTE AL ESTABLECIMIENTO PARA RESCATAR A UNA NIÑA PERO NUNCA TE VIERON SALIR

DOREMI:EEHH PUES SALI POR LA PUERTA TRASERA DEL EDIFICIO ANTES QUE POR CULPA DEL TERREMOTO SE DESTRUYERA LA SALIDA

KOTAKE:SI CLARO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS LOS PROFESORES ESTAN BUSCANDOTE

DOREMI:OK BUENO ADIOS AKATSUKI (SALI CORRIENDO PARA ENCONTRARME CON LOS PROFESORES)

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KOTAKE

KOTAKE:(ENOJADO)Y TU POR QUE ESTAS AQUI

AKATSUKI:VINE AYUDAR A DOREMI CUANDO LA VI SALIR POR AQUI

KOTAKE:NO TE ACERQUE A ELLA

AKATSUKI:POR QUE TEMES QUE TODAVIA ME QUIERA AMI

KOTAKE:NO (AGARRANDO AKATSUKI POR EL CUELLO DE SU CHAQUETA) QUIERO QUE ESTES SECAR DE ELLA ENTENDISTE

AKATSUKI:NO LO HARE NO ERES SU DUEÑO ADEMAS YO ESTOY INTERESANDO EN CONQUISTARLA

KOTAKE:JA NO ME HAGAS REIR ELLA NO SE FIJARIA EN UN ENGREIDO COMO TU ADEMAS YO LA AMO DESDE LOS 9 AÑOS Y NO QUIERO QUE ARRUINES LO QUE HE LOGRADO

AKATSUKI:NO IMPORTA ADEMAS SE COSAS DE ELLA QUE TU NUNCA SABRIAS POR ESO SOY DIGNO DE ELLA BUENO ME VOY ADIOS PERDEDOR

NO ME GANARA NO IMPORTA QUE PERO NO DEJARE QUE ME QUITE A MI DOREMI YO HE LUCHADO MUCHO PARA QUE EL ME LA AREBATE

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

DESPUES DEL DESASTRE DE LA ESCUELA EL DIRECTOR NOS DIJO QUE NOS TENDRIAN AVISADOS SOBRE LO QUE SUCEDERIA CON NOSOTROS NOS MANDARON A NUESTROS HOGARES HASTA EL PREVIO AVISO

DOREMI:MAMA PUEDO SALIR UN RATO PARA DISTRAERME DE LO OCURRIDO

MADRE :CLARO HIJA PERO NO VAYAS TAN LEJOS LOS TERREMOTOS PUDEN VOLVER

DOREMI:SI LO HARE

FUI RAPIDAMENTE A MI HABITACION BUSQUE ALGO DE ROPA Y DEJE SUELTO MI CABELLO EL CUAL LLEGABA HASTA MIS HOMBROS Y DECIDI CAMINAR POR LA CALLE PARA SIMULAR SOBRE EL ASUNTO QUE ME PREOCUPABA ESE TIPO QUIEN ERA Y POR QUE SABIA SOBRE LAS BRUJAS Y POR QUE DIJO QUE DOMINARIA TODOS LOS MUNDOS

SIN DARME CUENTA LLEGUE CERCA DEL CAMINO EN EL CUAL SE ENCONTRABA LA ANTERIOR TIENDA MAGICA EN LA CUAL PASE VARIOS AÑOS DE MI VIDA

DOREMI:NO PENSE QUE LLEGARIA AQUI PERO TENGO QUE SABER QUE SUCEDE POR ESO TENGO QUE IR AL MUNDO DE LAS BRUJAS

VOZ:ESO NO SERA NECESARIO DOREMI

VOLTEO Y ME ENCUENTRO CON LA REINA DE LAS BRUJAS AL FRENTE DE LA TIENDA MAGICA

DOREMI:SU MAJESTAD QUE HACE AQUI

MAJESTAD:VINE AQUI POR QUE NECESITO TU AYUDA UN GRAN VILLANO ESCAPO DE LA PRISION DEL MUNDO DE LAS BRUJAS PARA VENIR AQUI AMENASAR A LAS APRENDICES

DOREMI:SI LO SE DIJO ALGO DE QUE QUERIA MI ALMA Y TODAS LAS ALMAS DE LAS APRENDICES E EX APRENDICES

MAJESTAD:ES PELIGROSO EL QUIERE LAS ALMAS PURA DE LAS QUE SON Y FUERON APRENDICES DEBIDO A QUE ELLAS TODAVIA POSEN MAGIA Y DEBIDO A QUE SUS ALMAS SON PURAS ESA MAGIA PODRIA SUPERAR INCLUSO LA NUESTRA EL SE LLAMA EGASTUEL Y ES NUESTRO PEOR ENEMIGO DE TODOS LOS MUNDOS EL FUE EL CAUSANTE DE QUE LOS HUMANOS Y LAS BRUJAS PERDIERAMOS CONTACTO

DOREMI:QUE DICE ES MALO ENTONCES HAY QUE HACER ALGO

MAJESTAD: EL ESTA PROVOCANDO ESTOS DESASTRES NATURALES EN TODOS LOS MUNDOS POR ESO NECESITO QUE VUELVAS A USAR MAGIA POR FAVOR VUELVE HACER UNA APRENDIZ DE BRUJA HASTA QUE LO DERROTEMOS

DOREMI:YO...NO SE ...NO...SE SI PUEDA HACERLO OTRA VEZ

MAJESTAD:POR FAVOR DOREMI NECESITO TU AYUDA

DOREMI:ESTA BIEN LO HARE VOLVERE HACER UNA APRENDIZ DE BRUJA

MAJESTAD:MUCHAS GRACIAS TOMA ESTE SERA TU MEDALLON

ME ENTREGO UN COLLAR CON DE UNA FORMA DE CORAZON CON UN PEQUEÑO DIAMANTE ROSADO EN SU CENTRO

MAJESTAD:DOREMI TENGO UN FAVOR QUE PEDIRTE TIENES QUE ENCONTRAR ,AIKO,MOMOKO Y A TU HERMANA PARA QUE VUELVAN HACER ELLAS APRENDICES TAMBIEN ES PELIGROSO QUE ELLAS ESTEN SIN MAGIA PUEDE QUE EL ENEMIGO TOMEN SUS ALMAS A LA FUERZA ENTIENDES

DOREMI:LO ENTIENDO LO HARE NO SE PREOCUPE

DESDE ESE MOMENTO VOLVIO LA BRUJITA DOREMI QUE MURIO HACE AÑOS VOLVIO PARA AYUDAR CON ESTE MUNDO DESDE AHORA CAMBIARA TODO NO LO DEJARE GANAR A ESE EGASTUEL

NO SABRIA LO QUE OCURRIRIA DESPUES

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

OTRO DIA APARECIO EN LA CIUDAD DE MISORA CON UN BELLOS SOL RADIENTE DE ALEGRIA

UNA JOVEN DE CABELLO ROJO SE ENCONTRABA CAMINADO POR LAS CALLES DE MISORA DECIDIDA A LO QUE HARIA

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

ME ENCONTRABA FRENTE A UNA PUERTA OSCURA PARA REALIZAR MI COMETIDO YO NO PODIA ENCONTRA YO SOLA A LAS CHICA SI TENIA CONTACTOS CON ELLA PERO NO SABIA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN POR ESO TENIA QUE AVERIGUARLO

Y TOQUE LA PUERTA TOCK TOCK

KOTAKE:DOREMI QUE HACES AQUI

DOREMI:NECESITO TU AYUDA PARA LOCALIZAR A MASARU EL DEBE SABER DONDE ESTA HAZUKI O ME EQUIVOCO

KOTAKE:PUES SI LO SABE .. ESPERA UN MINUTO TU NO HAZ TENIDO CONTACTO CON ELLA TU ERAS SU MEJOR AMIGA DOREMI

DOREMI:POR DESGRACIA CUANDO ELLA SE CAMBIO DE CASA CAMBIO SU NUMERO Y NO ME PUDO CONTARTAR POR ESO PERDI CADA CONTACTO O LLAMADA CON ELLA POR ESO NECESITO TU AYUDA MASARU ES TU AMIGO POR FAVOR

KOTAKE: ESTA BIEN TE AYUDARE

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	5. Chapter 5

OJAMAJO DOREMI NO ME PERTENECE SE RESERVA TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR

CAPITULO 4 LAS BRUJITAS VUELVEN A LA VIDA

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

ME ENCONTRA EN LA CASA DE KOTAKE PARA PODER CONECTARNOSCON MASARU PARA QUE EL NOS DIERA INFORMACION SOBRE HAZUKI

DOREMI:Y BIEN ALGUNA NOTICIA

KOTAKE:PUES SI SEGUN MASARU HAZUKI ESTA EN SHIBUYA

DOREMI:TAN LEJOS LA UNICA FORMA DE LLEGAR ALLI ES EN TREN BIEN ME ACOMPAÑARAS KOTAKE

KOTAKE:HEE QUIERES QUE VAYA CONTIGO ENSERIO

DOREMI:POR QUE NO ADEMAS ESTAR SOLA EN SHIBUYA ES PELIGROSO POR FAVOR ACOMPAÑAME

KOTAKE:(SONROJADO)ESTA BIEN TE ACOMPAÑARE

DOREMI:QUE BIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS KOTAKE SABIA QUE PODIA CONTAR CONTIGO

PRONTO LAS VERIA A TODAS PARA PODER ACABAR CON EGASTUEL Y TERMINAR LO QUE ESTA POR COMENZAR PASE LO QUE PASE TERMINARE CON ESTO

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

AL OTRO DIA

EN LA ESTACION DOS JOVENES VIAJAN PARA ENCONTRARSE CON SUS VIEJOS AMIGOS

KOTAKE:DIME DOJIMI POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE HABLAR CON HAZUKI AHORA POR QUE NO LA BUSCASTE ANTES

DOREMI:DEJA DE DECIRME DOJIMI Y TENGO HABLAR CON HAZUKI DE ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE ELLA TIENE QUE SABER Y ESO ES MAS PERSONAL ENTRE ELLA Y YO

KOTAKE:TAN IMPORTANTE QUE NO SE PUEDA HABLAR POR TELEFONO BIEN NO ME METO MAS DESPUES DE TODO SON COSAS DE MUJERES

DOREMI:SI COSAS DE MUJERES CLARO

KOTAKE:OYE DOJIMI HAZ CAMBIADO YA NO ERES LA NIÑA QUE CONOCIA EN PRIMARIA

DOREMI:A QUE TE REFIERES YO SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA TAL VEZ NO POR FUERA PERO POR DENTRO SI SOY LA MISMA

KOTAKE:JAJJA POR FUERA SIGUES IGUAL Y INCLUSO USAS EL MISMO PEINADO QUE USABAS EN LA PRIMARIA ERES TAN TONTA

DOREMI:EL TONTO ERES TU COMO TE ODIO KOTAKE TE DETESTO

KOTAKE:JAJAJAJ NO CAMBIAS DE VERDAD RETIRO LO QUE DIJE ANTES

DOREMI:TONTO

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KOTAKE

DE VERDAD ELLA ME HACIA REIR PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE SI HA CAMBIADO ERA MUCHO MAS MADURA EN SUS COMENTARIOS Y EN SU FISICO NO HAY NADA QUE DECIR ERA TAN BELLA MUCHO MAS BELLA DE LO QUE ERA RAYOS LA PUBERTAD YA ME TIENE CURSI PERO EN FIN ESO NO IMPORTA

DOREMI:KOTAKE CAMBIANDO DE TEMA PIENSAS INSCRIBIRTE PARA LAS PRACTICAS DE FUTBOL DE ESTE AÑO

KOTAKE:SI NO SOLO PARA LAS PRACTICAS SI NO QUE FUI SELECCIONADO COMO CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ENTRAREMOS AL TORNEO JUVENIL

DOREMI:QUE BUENO ME ALEGRO POR TI

KOTAKE:SI PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE ME ESTAN OFRECION ALGUNAS BECAS PARA IR AL EXTRANJERO PARA JUGAR FUTBOL HAYA LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE CUANDO TERMINE LA PREPARATORIA ME IRE PARA EL EXTRAJERO

DOREMI:OO ESO ES INCREIBLE QUE SUERTE POR TI ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE SE ESTEN CUMPLIENDO TUS SUEÑOS

KOTAKE:DIME DOJIMI CUAL ES TU SUEÑO

DOREMI:EL MIO PUES QUIERO VIAJAR POR EL MUNDO Y SER CONOCIDA COMO UNA GRAN PIANISTA ...MI SUEÑO ES IMPOSIBLE

KOTAKE:PERO QUE DICES SI TU SUEÑO ES UNO DE LOS MAS HERMOSOS QUE HE ESCUCHADO CREEME TU LO CONSIGUIRAS

DOREMI:(SONROJADA)DE VERDAD CREES QUE ES UN LINDO SUEÑO PUES GRACIAS KOTAKE

KOTAKE:(SONROJADO)HEE NO QUISE DECIR ESO ME REFIERO A QUE ES UN SUEÑO AGRADABLE PERO NO ME MALENTIENDAS...YO

DOREMI:RELAJATE NO HAY NADA DE MALO EN DECIRLE ALGO ASI A UNA MUJER ADEMAS NO TE ESTOY MALENTIENDIENDO

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

ULTIMA PARADA SHIBUYA SE LES PIDE A LOS PASAJEROS QUE BAJEN CON CUIDADO

KOTAKE:BIEN ES HORA DE IRNOS

DOREMI:SI TIENES RAZON VAMOS

ERA UN DIA SOLIADO EN LA CIUDAD DE SHIBUYA DOS JOVENES CAMINABAN POR LAS CALES DEL BARRIO MAS RICO DE LA CIUDAD

KOTAKE:ESTA ES LA DIRECCION QUE ME DIO MASARU AQUI DEBE VIVIR HAZUKI

DOREMI:EL VALLE RICO HEE COMO SIEMPRE

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

ES HORA QUE TE ENTERES HAZUKI DE TODO LO QUE A OCURRIDO CON EL MUNDO DE LAS BRUJAS

FIN DEL CAPITULO

BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ES POSIBLE KE ESTE SEA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE SUBA YA QUE RECIBI UNA CRITICA QUE ME AFECTO ALGO POR ESO ESTOY VIENDO LA POSIBILIDAD DE CONTINUAR O NO ESO DEPENDE DE LO QUE PIENSE BUENO ESO ME DESPIDO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5 REUNION COMPLETA

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

doremi:bien es hora

en eso me propuse a tocar el timbre de aquella enorme mansion tock tock

voz:si diga que desea

son de aquella pantalla que se encontraba al lado de la reja

doremi:hola soy doremi harukaze y soy amiga de la señorita hazuki

voz:enseguida abrire la reja espere por favor

kotake:es obio que se acuerdan de ti

doremi:por que no lo harian

kotake:olvidalo

voz:puede pasar señorita

doremi:bien vamos

caminamos por un espacioso jardin cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada una chica que parecia mas joven que yo nos a tendio y nos llevo a la sala de estar para esperar

hazuki:¡doremi¡

doremi:¡hazuki ha pasado tiempo¡

hazuki:(abrazando)tienes razon como te extrañado mi amiga te me has hecho tanta falta

doremi:a mi tambien no sabes cuanto te echaba de menos

masaru:vaya kotake haz cambiado

kotake:masaru que haces aqui

masaru:pues digamos que yo soy novio de hazuki ahora es normal que este con mi novia no?

doremiykotake:¡¿novios¿¡

doremi:hazuki desde cuando?

hazuki:(sonrojada)hace dos meses pero eso no es importante de que querias hablar conmigo doremi

doremi:es algo que tenemos que hablar a solas (mirando a kotake y a masaru)

masaru:bueno kotake esto no lo podemos escuchar los hombre vamos

kotake:ya veo nos vemos chicas

en eso los chicos salieron de la sala

hazuki:bien ya estamos solas de que quieres hablar

doremi: mundo de las brujas

hazuki:(asombro) no es verdad que sucede con el mundo de las brujas

punto de vista normal

en otro lugar de japon

aeropuerto

voz1:ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultimas vez que estuve en japon ya estoy esperando a ver a todas

voz 2:te entiendo yo tambien quiero verlas

agente:señoritas ya es la hora de ir al hotel señorita momoko y señorita onpu

aMBAS:tienes razon vamos

mientras esas jovenes se dirigian a su destino dos joven conversaba con un poco de nerviosismo

hazuki:que ocurre con el mundo de las brujas doremi

doremi:el nos necesita esta en problema y no solo el si no que todos los mundos

hazuki:a que te refieres?

doremi:hay un enemigo que las brujas pusieron bajo aresto asia ya varios años este puso en problema el balance de todos los mundos y ahora esta liberado buscando el alma de las aprendices de brujas y la antiguas aprendices de bruja ya que dice que tiene un poder que supera a las brujas y a los magos pero tienen que ser almas puras o no sirve

hazuki:no puede ser entonces nosotras

doremi:si estamos en peligro por eso la reina me contacto para que yo les entregara esto a todas (le muestro amuleto de la magia)con esto podemos transformanos y usar la magia otra vez desde ahora todas tenemos que ayudar a la reina

hazuki:o esto es mucha informacion

doremi:mi pregunta es estas dispuesta ayudar otra vez

hazuki:claro estoy dispueta hacer una aprendiz de bruja otra vez doremi

fin del capitulo

gracias por el apoyo que tuve mis queridos lectores pero estoy dispuesta a recibir la criticas por que se que ayudaran para mejorar mis historias


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6 ALGO INESPERADO

PUNTO DE VISTA DOREMI

doremi:que bien pues ahora tenemos que hablar con aiko onpu y momoko

hazuki:segun me entere onpu y momoko volvieron de estados unidos pero no se donde se encuentra aiko

doremi: ya la encontraremos pero primero a lo primero me alegra saber que pude verte otra vez amiga

hazuki:yo tambien mas cuando te tengo una noticia me voy a misora a vivir de nuevo alli

doremi:enserio que bueno me alegro hazuki volveremos a estar juntas

hazuki: si lo estaremos oye tengo una idea por que no te quedas esta noche aqui junto con kotake

doremi:de verdad osea me refiero no sera molestia

hazuki:claro que no ademas ya es tarde para que tomes el tren para volver a misora

doremi:tienes razon entonces tomare la ofecta

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KOTAKE

en el jardin

masaru:dime kotake te sigue gustando harukaze

kotake:(sonrojado)qu...e dices acaso soy tan obio

masaru:si que lo eres hombre por que no se lo haz dicho despues de tantos años

kotake: tal vez por que no tengo el valor

masaru: cielos si sigues asi la perderas

kotake:a que te refieres con que la perdere

masaru:acaso no hay alguien mas que este interesado en ella

kotake pues (pensamiento akatsuki)

masaru:tomalo como un consejo pero lucha por ella y cuando ella te corresponda hasla feliz ya tenemos que volver adentro

kotake:es verdad oye masaru muchas gracias

en ese momentos nos dirigiamos a la casa cuando

hazuki:masaru dile a kotake si quiere que darse esta noche en mi casa

masaru:ya te oyo hazuki y bien que dices te quedas solo por hoy

kotake:esta bien me quedo

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

pasaron la horas y los 4 jovenes estaban compartiendo felices en la sala principal de la mansion

hazuki:bueno es hora de dormir masaru tu y kotake compartiran la habitacion y doremi dormiras conmigo

doremi:ok

kotake:por mi esta bien

hazuki:bien haci se hara

en la habitacion de hazuki

hazuki:bien doremi ya te vestiste

doremi:si pero no te burles de mi ok

hazuki:hay como crees que lo haria ademas te preste uno de mis lindos pijamas no me burlare lo prometo

detras del armario salio una hermosa joven con el cabello que le quedaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y con un pijama rosado con tirantes(como un vestido)

doremi:y bien me veo bien

hazuki: claro que si doremi ademas diria que cualquiera podria enamorarse de ti vestida asi

doremi:enserio

hazuki:si lo digo enserio ah por cierto me puedes buscar un vaso de agua doremi

doremi: esta bien lo traere

la joven salia de la habitacion

punto de vista de hazuki

me apresure para llamar a masaru y poner en marcha nuestro plan

masaru:si

hazuki:ya ha comenzado verdad?

masaru:si pero estas segura de esto

hazuki:claro tontito ademas hare lo que sea para que ellos esten juntos

punto de vista de doremi

me dirigi a la cocina por el vaso de agua de hazuki cuando de repente choco con alguien

doremi:auch (se levanta)lo siento mucho no fue mi intencion

kotake:no cambias siempre empujandome

doremi:lo siento no te vi kotake

punto de vista de kotake

mis ojos me traicionaban lo que veia era un angel ante mis ojos doremi traia el cabello suelto con un hermoso pijama que hacia resaltar su hermosa figura realmente era bellisima

doremi:oye kotake continuas ahi es que estas como pegado

kotake:lo siento (sonrojado) yo me quede pensando

doremi:ah ya veo pero me dices que haces aqui

kotake:yo nada solo que no podia dormir asi que vine aqui y tu

doremi:a yo solo vine a buscar un vaso de agua para hazuki

kotake:doremi tengo que decirte algo

doremi: me llamaste doremi(asombro)

kotake:yo solo queria decirte que (sonrojado) doremi yo ...yo estoy enamorado de ti

doremi:(sonrojada)que estas diciendo... eso no es posible kotake tu siempre te burlas de mi y me molestas siempre que tienes oportunidad

kotake:(acercandose)todo eso lo hice por que te amo enserio te amo mas que mi vida

doremi:(sonrojada)yo...yo no se que decirte...estoy confundida ahora

kotake:lo se asi que te dare tiempo pero hare algo mas por que de verdad no aguanto doremi

doremi:que quieres deci...

en ese momento me acerque a ella y junte mis labios con los de ella

punto de vista de doremi

no sabia que hacer ni por que mi corazon latia tan rapido pero cuando junto mis labios con los suyos me deje llevar para disfrutar el momento sus labios sabian algo muy dulce como chocolate derritiendose no se por que pero lo unico que queria era que ese momento no acabara jamas ...sera ...que estoy enamorada de el?


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7 LOS SENTIMIENTOS BROTAN Y LA MAGIA CONTINUA

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KOTAKE

no me lo creia lo que sucedia en ese instante todas las ilusiones que queria tener las estaba viviendo tenia a doremi en mis brazos y nunca mas dejaria que se escapara de mi

sus labios se juntaban una y otra vez con los mios sin parar pero en aquel momento tuvimos que detenernos por la falta de oxigeno

kotake:doremi yo...

doremi:(sonrojada) y...o yo...me tengo que ir...lo..siento kotake

kotake:oye espera (la tomo de la mano antes que se fuera) dime...dime...que sentiste algo con ese beso..por favor doremi dimelo

doremi:(sonrojada)yo...yo... lo siento...me tengo que ir

la vi alejarse de mi rapidamente tanto que sentia que mi corazon se partiria

kotake:(sonrojado)con esto se me hara mas dificil no pensar en ti mi bella doremi

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

sali corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces me propuse a salir de la masion hacia el jardin para calmar mis pensamientos y emociones en ese instante

en el jardin

doremi:(sonrojada)no puede parar de latir mi corazon? no lo entiendo que me ocurre ademas acepte ese beso no lo comprendo sera de verdad que estoy enamorada de el ? no no lo creo el siempre me molesto ademas lo sigue haciendo por que me pasa esto a mi siempre quise que alguien me amara pero ahora estoy confundida no debo preocuparme de esto ahora primero lo primero es ayudar la reina en todo no tengo tiempo para pensar en el amor pero como le hago para mirarlo a la cara ahora que debo hacer?

PUNTO DE VISTA DESCONOCIDO

egastuel:un poco mas y mi ejercito estara completo

lilum:esta seguro de lo que hara maestro no es que dude de usted solamente que usted me preocupa

egastuel:lilium mi bella lilium tu fuiste una bruja lo olvidas sabes perfectamente que todo saldra de acuerdo al plan

lilium:lo se señor solamente que ha pasado muchos años para que ocurra este momento para que usted dominara todo este universo y sus mundos pero no puedo evitar preocuparme si algo sale mal yo no resistiria perderlo maestro

egastuel:lilium tu me diste tu vida renunciaste aser una bruja y te convertiste en mi pequeño demonio te uniste al lado oscuro solo por mi haci que no debes dudar

lilium:lo entiendo señor gracias a usted me uni a usted y traicione a las brujas y le debo este gran poder oscuro fruyendo por mis venas por eso dudare mas de usted tiene mi apoyo y confianza mi maestro

egastuel:muy bien lilum descansare un poco encargate de sacar a todos los criminales que quedan de los mundos de acuerdo

lilium:entendido maestro

en una habitacion

egastuel:falta poco para esta venganza pero antes me vengare de los que me encerraron en esa horrible prision que me mantuvieron por años ademas la sangre de esa ex aprendiz de bruja es la misma de la chica que me volvio loco ella debe de ser su tatara nieta si por culpa de ichiro harukaze perdi mi oportunidad de dominar el universo por solo enamorarme de ella pero ella me rechazo por un humano yo que le hubiera dado el universo ella me rechazo pero esta vez su sangre y alma no se escaparan de mi esa ex aprendiz es igual a ella por eso esta vez sera mia toda su sangre y poder y su amor si no tuve a ichiro harukaze entonces tendre a su sucesora doremi harukaze tatara nieta de la bruja mas fuerte del mundo de las brujas ...tu seras mia...

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

pasaron los dias y doremi kotake volvieron a sus casas en misora no se volvieron hablar desde aquella vez pero algo inevitable los juntaria otra vez miles de cosas pasarian en misora jovenes que decidiran los destinos otros los formaran pero la magia de las aprendices de brujas esta apunto de surgir

fin del capitulo 7

bueno chicos se que este capitulo no salio como yo esperaba pero espero que sea de su agrado tambien es un poco corto pero es por que no he tenido el tiempo de inspirarme y se que ahora no podre escribir siempre por que acabo de entrar al colegio por lo cual ello me quitara mas tiempo pero no se preocupen que los mantendre informados de los siguientes capitulos bueno eso espero sus opiniones y les deseo un buen dia


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8 LAS BRUJAS REUNIDAS EL RETO DEL ENEMIGO

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

habia pasado 3 semanas desde que ocurrio eso del beso con kotake laq verdad estaba muy confundida pero no se por que una parte de mi queria sentir esos labios mas de una vez

RING RING

doremi: es mi celular...bueno

hazuki: doremi las chicas volvieron

doremi:en serio genial

hazuki:pusimos un punto de encuentro sera en la vieja tienda magica mañana a las 3:45

doremi:bien ya es hora de volver a la magia todas

hazuki:espero que lo que ocurra no sea tan grave

doremi:yo tambien lo espero

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EGASTUEL

egastuel: asi que se reuniran las chicas que trataran de detenerme

lilium:eso fue lo que investigue mi señor

egastuel:muy bien lilium creo que es hora de verlas frente a frente

lilium:señor no esta bien que se arriesgue

egastuel:no hay por que temer ademas son solo unas niñas que no han tenido magia en mucho tiempo quiero mostrarles de lo que soy capaz

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOREMI

tienda magia 3:45 pm

doremi: creo que ya es hora

hazuki:y no te equivocas mm perdon por hacerte esperar

doremi:descuida no hay cuidado

onpu:pues creo que haz cambiado doremi apesar de llevar el mismo peinado

doremi:onpu que alegria verte ha pasado tiempo

aiko:mirense chicas como estan

doremi y hazuki: aiko que alegria

momoko:no se olviden de mi amigas

todas: que felicidad todas estamos reunidas otra vez

doremi: chicas tengo algo que contarles hazuki ya lo sabe pero ustedes lo necesitan saber

despues de una hora les conte todo relacionado con las brujas y egastuel y lo que ocurriria con este mundo

onpu: asi que hay que usar magia o de lo contrario algo malo ocurrira

doremi: si no las obligare si no quieren hacerlo

aiko:estas loca claro que lo haremos por el mundo

momoko:me apunto sere una bruja otra vez

onpu:yo tambien

doremi:bien lo haremos esta decidido

egastuel : vaya vaya asi que estas son las chicas con las que tendre que enfrentarme

doremi:esa voz egastuel tu que haces aqui

egastuel:chicas ustedes no podran conmigo pero les propongo algo si me dan sus almas no les hare nada a sus familias

momoko:no aceptamos eso idiota

onpu:por que haces esto

egastuel:por que quiero dominar este mundo y no solo este mundo sin no todos

hazuki:no te saldras con la tuya

egastuel:que ustedes me detendran eso quiero verlo

doremi:lo haremos ya veras volveras a la oscuridad

egastuel:pues acepto el reto brujitas bueno hasta la proxima

desaparecio ante nuestros ojos sin dejar rastro sabiamos que no seria facil derrotarlo pero lo hariamos definitivamente

punto de vista normal

2 semanas habian pasado despues de aquel encuentro los jovenes tuvieron que volver a otra escuela debio a lo que ocurrio con ese terremoto y comenzaron las clases otra vez

punto de vista doremi

me encontraba frente un gran edificio aquella seria mi nueva escuela y me quede frente a las hojas de los cursos

doremi:rayos volvemos a la escuela ...bien veamos en que curso quede

voz:junto ami mi bella doremi

doremi: hee esa voz es de

akatsuki:soy yo doremi chan

doremi:akatsuki(abrazandolo) que gusto verte me alegra saber que no estare sola

akatsuki:es bueno verte despues de lo que ocurrio con nuestra antigua escuela

doremi:si lo se pero gusto seremos compañeros otra vez

akatsuki: si es genial tenerte a mi lado mi linda doremi

doremi:(sonrojada) muchas gracias

voz :tambien sere tu compañero

voltie para ver de quien provenia esa voz

doremi:(nerviosa) kotake ...si ...puee...do notar que si seremos com...pañeros

onpu,momoko,hazuki,aiko: doremi ¡¿

doremi:chicas que hacen aqui

hazuki:seremos compañeras doremi hice que me enviaran de intercambio aqui

doremi: es genial

momoko,onpu,aiko:nosotras nos escribimos en esta escuela hace 3 dias

doremi: que bien ya no estare tan sola gracias...pero no se si estaremos en la misma clase

hazuki:doremi vi las tablas de los cursos y...estamos todas juntas

doremi:(sonriendo) enserio que amigas volveremos a estar juntas estoy feliz

punto de vista de egastuel

egastuel:bien mis pequeñas brujas disfruten mientras puedan que solo falta poco para que sus almas sean mias y mi querida doremi preparate mi preciosa princesa jajajajaja


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9 pasado perdido

punto de vista de doremi

doremi:chicas estoy tan feliz que esten conmigo otra vez

onpu: a nosotras tambien no te lo imaginas

momoko: ademas que podemos utilizarla magia otra vez

hazuki: pero chicas estoy algo preocupada por ese tipo llamado egastuel

aiko: hazuki te comprendo pero tranquila esto se resolvera

doremi: ojala por que tenemo mucho por este mundo y por todos

onpu: tienes razon es algo preocupante que hay que resolver

en eso el timbre sono

doremi: es hora de ir a nuestra primera clase

hazuki: tienes razon

aiko:pero que estamos esperando vamos

todas: si

punto de vista normal

en el salon de clases

profesora: bueno chicos que puedo decir bienvenidos aun nuevo año escolar y se que la mayoria de los alumnos en este salon vino desde el incidente de su otra escuela sin embargo aqui tenemos los medios necesarios para que lo que ocurrio en su escuela no ocurra aqui espero que nos podamos llevar bien por que sera un año muy duro y los alumnos que tengan problemas para entender deben esforzarse aun mas bueno esto es lo que le puedo decir en este momento ahora lo que quiero es que juntemos las mesas y nos pongamos hablar de las cosas que les gustan y sus hobbits para conocernos mejor esta bien

alumnos : si

profesora: bueno comencemos con las chicas esta bien por favor presentarse cada uno

rika: bueno creo que empezare yo hola mi nombre es hirokin rika tengo 16 años me encanta dibujar y claro soy la mejor en todo lo que hago

profesora: muy bien rika ahora la siguiente

haruka: hola mi nombre es mitsuki haruka tengo 15 años y me encantan las novelas son una de las personas que se dedica a la lectura diaria

profesora: muy siguiente

punto de vista de doremi

me sentia nerviosa todas se estaban presentando pero la verdad es que no queria que cuando yo me presentara se burlarn de mi por lo que diga ademas tambien me sentia muy extraña ya que tenia a akatsuki y a kotake en la misma clase y ellos no dejaban de verme y seguro no lo harian aunque terminara la clase , sin darme cuenta era mi turno

doremi: bien que puedo decir (nerviosa) pues hola soy harukaze doremi tengo 16 años y yo ...toco el piano mi prioridades son llegar a ser la mejor pianista de japon y del mundo y lo que mas deseo es formar una familia algun dia y ser feliz

rayo lo dije me siento avengonza de lo que dije ahora pensaran que estoy deseperado o algo peor o rayos yo y mi gran bocota definitivamente soy la chica mas desafortunada del planeta

luego de aquella clase decidi tomar algo de aire fresco en el patio de la escuela y vi que esta era bastante grande para ser una escuela simple

egastuel: vaya si es mi aprendiz de bruja favorita

doremi: egastuel que haces aqui vienes a destruir esta escuela tambien

egastuel: no esta vez no eso seria gastar parte de mi tiempo y no lo quiero

doremi: entonces que haces aqui ?

egastuel: mi dulce doremi es que acaso no es obio te vengo a ver a ti

doremi: por que a mi? porque tanto interes en mi persona ? si sabes que soy tu enemiga

egastuel: jajajaj doremi eres muy inocente y eso me gusta te puedo hacer una pequña pregunta ¿por que siempre estuviste interesada en la magia?

doremi: (pensativa) no lo se ... pero eso a ti que te importa tu tienes que irte de aqui ¡fuera¡

egastuel: que cruel por que yo te iva a responder esa pregunta pero ya que quieres que me vaya

doremi: cual es tu punto por que he de confiar en ti alguien que quiere ser el dueño de todo los mundos

egastuel: por que yo se por que te gustaba mucho la magia y no so lo eso tambien se todo sobre tu familia y sobre ti

doremi: (enojada) de que hablas¡ tu no sabes nada sobre mi ni mi familia

egastuel: bien si no me crees te lo muestrare

me agarra de mi muñeca y me tira hacia a el muy fuerte

doremi: que haces sueltame maldito

egastuel: te mostrare todo lo que se de ti y tu familia

entonces uso magia y cai inconsciente

punto de vista normal

horas despues

punto de vista de doremi

uuy mi cabeza me duele demasiado que me ocurrio no recuerdo en eso abro mis ojos y esta en una habitacion oscura llena de objetos que parecian de la epoca antigua y vi que me encontraba en una suave cama color rojo y tenia puesto un vestido color blanco

doremi: ¡¿que es esto¡

egastuel: vaya mi princesa desperto

doremi: ¡¿egastuel que me hiciste donde me has traido

egastuel: tranquila lindura que no te hare nada aun solo quiero mostrarte algo muy interesante a y por cierto estas en mi habitacion ven no te hare daño

doremi: como confiar si tu eres nuestro enemigo

egastuel: lindura si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo hubiera hecho

me acerque a el con mucho cuidado y este me sostuvo mi mano apensa me acerque

egastuel: tranquila solo quiero mostrate la verdad

doremi: que verdad de que hablas

egastuel: tu solo mira

en eso me lleva a una habitacion en la todo estaba oscuro y fue cuando el encendio una luz y vi una hbitacion llena de libro y habia un retrato en esa pared era

doremi: porque la mujer que esta en se retrato se parece a mi

egastuel: ella es tu tatara abuela y ella era una bruja y mi prometida

doremi: que dices?

fin del capitulo

lo siento la demora y se que este capitulo no es uno de los mejores pero la verdad es que no he tenido la inspiracion y ademas estoy tratando de mejorar en mi notas como estudiante bueno pero volver con este fanfic en el cual tengo muchas ideas que se veran mas adelante disfruten el capitulo que me costo escribir nos vemos


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 10 indecicion

punto de vista de doremi

doremi: que tonterias estas diciendo mi tatara abuela una bruja eso no es verdad

egastuel: si es la verdad tu familia proviene de brujas y magos

doremi: mientes no te creer

egastuel: si quieres saber te contare la historia mi bella doremi

doremi: entonces cuentamela por favor egastuel dimela

egastuel: de acuerdo

egastuel fue hace mucho tiempo cuando los humanos brujas magos brujos y todas las especies vivian en armonia fue cuando yo tenia 17 años mi padre el rey de los magos y brujos busco una chica para que fuera mi prometida ese dia me mostro a tu tatara abuela ella me dejo deslumbrante y sin aliento era tan bella y hermosa y perfecta ante mis ojos nos llevabamos muy bien compartiamos algo muy bueno pero que un dia vistando el mundo humano fue cuando lo conocio a tu tatara abuelo eriol ella se enamoro de le tanto que un dia me dijo que no podia ser mi prometida yo me senti tan triste y desconectado pero sin darme cuenta desde ese momento empezo la rebelion los seres humanos se volvieron ambicios por el porder quie atacaron nuestro mundo y de las brujas mi padre sta deseparado tanto que decidio combatir con los humanos y se volvio al lado oscuro para detenerlos gracias a el los humanos entendieron y volvieron a su mundo pero para que ese combate no se repitiera las brujas los magos y brujos decidieron cerrar el portal y el vinculo con los humanos varios años despues tu tatara abuel tomo una decicion me dijo egastuel estoy demaciado enamorada de eriol asi que tome la decicion de hacerme humana por medio de un hechizo en cual sacrificare mis recuerdos de mi infancia y de este mundo quise detenerla pero no me hizo caso y se fue con el yo decidi hacer que los humanos y todos fueran mis esclavos para que entendieran mi dolor y tu tatara abuela volviera a mi pero al contrario me encerraron por años en una horrenda celda despues de tantos años me entero que la familia de la unica mujer que he amado estan vivos y que su hija es el retrato identico de su abuela osea tu doremi eres la reecarnacion de tatara abuela tu tienes que ser mia

me sujeto de los brazos con una fuerza increible que no pude soltarme

doremi: por favor sueltame yo no tengo la culpa de lo hizo mi tatara abuela y mi familia que no entiendes yo soy inocente

egastuel: no lo eres todo en ti me recuerda a ella tu rostro tu aroma tu voz eres igual a ella tu familia mi bella doremi provienen de brujas y del mundo magico eres unica por eso todos te aman y respetan

doremi: que querias conseguir diciendome esto

egastuel: tu eres como yo un alma perdida sin rumbo fijo tu tienes que estar conmigo ayudarme a invadir todos los mundos por que estamos destinados por la sangre

doremi: me ha asustas

se acerco a mi tan cerca que sentia su respiracion en mi cara pero aun asi no me aparte por que no lo entiendo siento que puedo confiar en el que me pasa si el es mi enemigo dios doremi piensa te esta manipulando corre sal de ahi

egastuel:tarde o temparno seras tu quien venga aqui pero aun asi no evitaras que haga esto

en ese momento acerco sus labios a los mios y me beso era desagradable era un sabor amargo muy diferente al beso de kotake

doremi:sueltame yo me tengo que ir

egastuel:volveras ami mi dulce princesa despues de todo esta en tu sangre

no se lo que me sucedia pero mi corazon estaba confundido no queria saber mas del tema asi que decidi usar magia para volver a la escuela

punto de vista normal

RING RING RING

profesor: bueno chicos esto es todo por ahora ya pueden ir a su casas

aiko:bueno chicas iremos a la tienda magica hoy no es asi

momoko:claro ademas nos dijieron que mayorka estaria alli que emocion la volveremos a ver

onpu:tendran que disculpalme pero yo tengo trabajo asi que ire mas tarde

hazuki: doremi no estas emocionada

doremi: hee si claro (sin animo)

hazuki:doremi que ocurre hoy haz estado muy pensativa

doremi: no es nada solo que hoy me siento algo cansada asi que al igual que onpu ire mas tarde a la tienda magica

hazuki: ya veo esta bien te estaremos esperando entonces y a ti tambien onpu

doremi: si claro nos vemos chicas

todas: adios doremi chan

aiko: oigan no la nota algo rara hoy

hazuki: asi es desde el receso que tiene esa cara estoy preocupada

momoko: algo debio haber pasado

onpu: algo muy importante para que haya quedado asi mmmm pero que

todas: kotake el debe ser la causa

en algun lugar de la ciudad

doremi: que debo hacer esto demaciado confundida no se si egastuel es tan malo...pero que estoy diciendo el es el enemigo tonta doremi rayos que me pasa lo mejor sera ir a casa

desconocidos: mira que hermosa es estan bella vamos ...si vamos

doremi:sera mejor descansar

desconocido:por que no descansas en mi cama presiosa niña ya veras que lo disfrutaras

doremi: tu quien eres

desconocido: soy alguien que te hara disfrutar hermosa

doremi:dejame paz quieres

desconocido 2: creo que no lo haz entendido de verdad lindura (la empujo contra la pared de un callejon)

doremi:auh duele sueltame

desconocido 2: en este momento te haremos nuestra preciosa

doremi:sueltame dejenme ir

en ese momento ambos desconocidos comenzaron adesgarrar con una navaja la ropa de doremi y la derribaron en el suelo colocandose encima de ella intentando sacar su camis falda escolar besandole el cuello y la boca con sus asquerosa lenguas

doremi:(llorando) por favor dejenme ir se lo suplico porfavor

desconocido:vamos nena te encantara lo disfrutaras mucho

doremi:(llorando) por favor dejenme ir por favor...

cerca de ahi

kotake: no fue algo del destino que ella y yo estemos en la misma clase no se tal vez ella este enojada conmigo por haberla besado la otra vez

voz:por favor ayudenme por favor

kotake: esa voz...doremi

CON DOREMI

desconcido: vamos nena nos falta lo ultimo vamos cabron agarrale los pies

desconcido 2: esta bien pero despues me toca ami

doremi:(llorando) por favor paren por favor

kotake: oigan ustedes dos

desconocidos: y tu cabron quien eres

kotake: eso no importa a ella dejenla en paz

desconocido: si claro como no celrk encargate de este mocoso

desconocido 2: si señor con mucho gusto

en eso ambos jovenes comenzaron a pelera golpeandose cada uno hasta que kotake dejo inconsciente al desconocido

desconocido:seras cabron mocoso

kotake:sueltala o te matare estupido

desconocido: nos veremos para la proxima preciosa

(se fue corriendo con miedo)

punto de vista de kotake

kotake:doremi estas bien

trate de levantarla pero no me dejo esta desconsolada lloraba demaciado y su ropa estaba toda rota su camisa esta en el suelo toda destrozada que con lo unico que se cubria eran con sus manos malditos miserables jamas dejare que la toque nadien si es a la fuerza

kotake:tranquila doremi estoy aqui no dejare que nadien que haga daño tranquila ... la abraze con todas mis fuerzas hasta que dejo de llorar yo siempre te protegere mi doremi

punto de vista de desconocido

darkin: mira que pudieramos encontrar a la aprendiz de bruja que el jefe quiere para el y debo decir que es hermosa realmente lastima que no pudimos divertirnos con ella

bring: tienes razon ese humano era bastante fuerte pero le hubieramos dado su merecido si pudieramos usar nuestra magia en el mundo humano

darkin: pronto el jefe dijo que esa restriccion de poderes que tenemos en el mundo humano desapereceria y despues de que eso pase podremos divertirnos con las chicas humanas y con aquella aprendiz que me dejo con el deseo de tenerla

egastuel: se lo prohibo¡¿

ambos: jefe que hace aqui

egastuel: eso no importa lo importante es que escuche todo (agarrando a darkin del cuello)

darkin: se...ñ..or que ocurre si yo solo queria divertirme con esa aprendiz

egastuel: no quiero que le hagan nada a ella por ella es mia y de nadien mas me entendieron(tirandolo al suelo) dije me entendieron

ambos:si señor entendemos

egastuel: ya vayanse no los quiero ver

ambos: si vamos corre

egastuel: nadien te tocara mi doremi tu eres mia y solo yo podre tocarte eres mia mia y solo mia mi princesa

bueno chicos gome ne me he demorado mucho lo lamento pero les dire que el kotake comienza desde el proximo capitulo haci que esperen unos dias porque lo publicare

este es un pequeño adelanto y un regalo para los que siguen esta historia con sus comentarios en serio a todos ellos arigato gracias por el apoyo brindado para poder seguir esta historia

avance

kotake: doremi no llores estoy contigo y te protegere siempre lo juro

doremi: gracias de verdad eres una muy buena persona kotake arigato

kotake: no me agradescas tanto cualquier persona te hubiera ayudado incluso (serio) akatsuki hubiera hecho lo mismo

doremi:tal vez pero fuiste tu quien me ayudo y enserio me alegra que hayas sido tu de verdad te lo agradesco

kotake: ya deja eso deja de agradecerme...tu sabes que lo haria sin dudarlo por ti

doremi:(sonrojada) por que siempre estas tan dispuesto a hacer cosas por mi yo no lo valgo

kotake: (sonrojado) doremi yo soy capaz de lo que sea por ti por que...yo...he estado enamorado de ti desde la primaria en 3 grado yo no queria decirlo por el orgullo que tenemos los hombres y la razon de hacerte bromas era por esa razon de verdad me gustabas

doremi:(muy sonrojada) ko...ta..ke

kotake: y todavia lo hago todavia estoy enamorado de ti de verdad muy enamorado ( acercandose hasta los labios de doremi) te amo doremi siempre lo he hecho

punto de vista de doremi

entonces kotake unio sus labios con los mios una vez mas pero era distinto mi corazon acelero mas su ritmo y mis mejillas estaba sonrojadas no se porque pero solo queria congerlar el momento como la primera vez que lo hizo yo...de verdad ...estoy enamorada...si estoy enamorada de kotake quiero transmitirle lo que siento en este momento kotake te amo


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11 sensaciones nuevas

punto de vista de doremi

estaba desconsolada y asustada tanto que cuando kotake me abrazo me tranquilice y en eso perdi el conocimiento con el me sentia segura

una hora despues

doremi:hay me duele la cabeza...(mirando alrededor) donde estoy

kotake:en mi casa doremi

doremi:(comenzando a llorar) kotake...

kotake: ya deja de llorar que ya paso

doremi:(llorando) no puedo...esos hombres me tocaban por todas partes tenia mucho miedo

Kotake: doremi no llores ESTOY contigo y te protegere Siempre lo juro

doremi: gracias de Verdad Eres Una muy buena persona Kotake arigato

Kotake: no me agradescas Tanto Cualquier persona te hubiera ayudado inclusó (serio) akatsuki hubiera Hecho lo Mismo

doremi: Tal Vez Pero fuiste tu Quien me ayudo y enserio me Alegra Que Hayas Sido tu de Verdad te lo agradesco

Kotake: ya deja ESO deja de agradecerme ... tu lo Sabes Que haria sin dudarlo Por Ti

doremi: (sonrojada) Por Que Siempre ESTAS tan dispuesto a HACER Cosas por mi yo no lo valgo

Kotake: (sonrojado) doremi yo soy Capaz de lo Que sea Por Ti Por Que ... yo ... él Estado enamorado de ti desde la Primaria en 3 Grado yo no queria decirlo por El orgullo TENEMOS Que Los Hombres y La Razón de hacerte bromas era porción ESA razon de Verdad me gustabas

doremi: (muy sonrojada) ko ... ta .. ke

Kotake: y todavia lo hago todavia estoy enamorado de ti de Verdad muy enamorado (acercandose Hasta los labios de doremi) te amo doremi Siempre he aquí que de Hecho

'entonces' Kotake unio sus labios con los mios Una Vez Mas Pero era Distinto mi corazon Acelero mas do ritmo y mis mejillas sonrojadas no ESTABA SE PORQUE Pero solo queria congerlar El Momento de Como La Primera Vez Que lo Hizo yo ... de Verdad ... Estoy Enamorada ... si Estoy Enamorada de Kotake quiero del transmitirle Lo Que Siento en Este Momento Kotake te amo

punto de vista de kotake

ese momento fue tan especial para mi doremi no mi doremi estaba en mis brazos y la esta besando y ella me correspondia de una manera unica de verdad la amo tanto que seria capaz de todo por ella

kotake:(seperandose de sus labios) doremi yo quiero ...saber lo que piensas por favor dime que sientes por mi...por favor necesito saberlo

doremi:(sonrojada) kotake...yo...no ...se...creo...que...me gustas o no ...es eso ...tu ..osea..yo ...creo que...te...amo

kotake:(sonrojado)doremi...yo...te amo mas que nada en este mundo eres la persona mas importante para mi ...por eso...te...pido...que nos demos una oportunidad

doremi:(sonrojada)..a que te refieres con una oportunidad

kotake:(serio) doremi harukaze...se mi novia...por favor

doremi:(roja)tu novia lo dices enserio

kotake: nunca en mi vida he hablado tan serio por favor doremi dame una oportunidad te hare feliz lo prometo

doremi:(sonrojada) mmmm...bien esta bien acepto ser tu novia...kotake

kotake¡lo dices enserio¡¿

doremi:si muy enserio demosno una oportunidad

kotake:doremi te amo

doremi:yo tambien mi kotake

en ese momento la abrazo y nos quedamos ai durante unos minutos cuando recorde que esta con aquella camisa destrozada que hacia ver su bella figura y su topa interior

kotake:(sonrojado) creo que te dare algo para que te pongas no puedes llegar a tu casa con esa ropa destrozada

doremi:supongo que tienes razon

kotake: bien ok esperame aqui si

doremi:ok

punto de vista de doremi

dios habia aceptado hacer la novia de kotake y para varial le dije que lo amaba dios siento tanta verguenza pero no entiendo todavia tengo esta presion en mi pecho no quiero que esta sensacion desaparesca

kotake: bien no tengo ropa para mujer en esta casa pero encontre el vestido que mi prima usa y que se quedo aqui cuando se fue

doremi: ok gracias por cierto kotake me darias mi espacio para poder cambiarme

kotake:si claro cualquier cosa estoy en la cocina ok

doremi: ok

el vestido de la prima de kotake era de un hermoso color crema con unas pequeñas cintas hecha rosas era tan bello que al colocarmelo me sentia muy extraña al no ser mi ropa pero mi reflejo en el espejo y me note diferente es como si mi cuerpo se adaptara al vestido y de repentevinieron las imagenes de los hombres mientras me tocaban y me besaban forzadamente

doremi: quizas lo mejor sea olvidar todo lo que ocurrio y asi no me mortifico mas por la situacion ya que ahora tengo un novia que estara a mi lado siempre mi amor es tuyo kotake

punto de vista de egastuel

egastuel:comenzara en algunas horas el terror en todos los universos

lilium:si señor los preparativos estan listos mi señor

egastuel:muy bien es hora de empezar el juego pero primero disfrutar de todo antes de arruinarlo

lilium:cuanto tiempo le dara a los universos señor

egastuel:lo suficiente para que se despidan de su seres amados antes de ser unos esclavos sin volutand propia pero antes tendre a mi mujer y todo lo que ella ama sera destruido antes de que manipule su bella mente

lilium:pense que la amaba señor

egastuel:no lilium claro que la amo pero no a ella si no su cuerpo al ser este manipulado seguira al pie de la letra cada orden que yo le dicte osea mi pequña lilium basicamente ella destruira el mundo de las brujas y sus propio mundo tanto que este la odiaran jajaj pero claro que la amare lilium por que a hare que actue como yo deseo y su fragil alma ya sera mia y cuando me aburra de ella la eliminare dejando solo sus sobras jajajaj el universo es mio.

avance

doremi:ya no quiero esto les dire una cosa chicas mi tatara abuela era una bruja pura sangre

todas:que dices?

egastuel: mi bella doremi quiero lo mejor para ti por eso quiero que veas tu misma lo que esta haciendo tu novio ahora mismo

kotake:dime por que no me crees que no entiendes que yo no la bese

doremi: lo que pienso es que te di una oportunidad demaciado pronto por eso creo que lo mejor es que dejemos esto por un tiempo

kotake:te amo doremi que no es suficiente

doremi: necesito confianza para que este amor sea suficiente por eso nos daremos un tiempo y no hablaremos

kotake:doremi yo

doremi:(llorando)no sigas o esto se queda hasta aqui

bueno chicos lo se es un capitulo corto pero es una promesa que el proximo sera mas largo muchas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia muchas gracias a las personas fieles que la sigue buen eso muchas gracias


End file.
